


Grazie, Sorrisi

by Badboylover24



Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Learns to Love, Angel Free of Valentino, Consoling, Deal Through Kiss, Love Confessions, Lucifer & Lilith Deal Restraining Orders & Punishments over Overlords, M/M, Mentions of Rape & Abuse, radiodust - Freeform, rated for language, they love their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: So I heard about the Hazbin Shipcember on Twitter and decided to write a few fanfics of my favorite ships. 12/4 is Radiodust Day (my top favorite), so I wrote this cute short.Angel learns from Alastor why he freed him from his master Valentino. I only own this fanfic; everything & everyone else belongs to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040693
Kudos: 58





	Grazie, Sorrisi

Former pornstar Angel Dust sighed as he lied on his bed: eyes staring at the ceiling; left leg crossing over the right; upper hands under his head; and lower hands petting Fat Nuggets curled up on his stomach.

It’s been five days since Alastor had freed the spider from the abusive slavery of Valentino. He just went and kicked his ass without any problem, but that’s because VOX and Velvet weren’t with him at the time. After the chains of Angel’s soul contact have been shattered, the Lust Overlord was about to fight again to reclaim Angel when Lucifer and Lilith appeared out of nowhere.

Apparently, Alastor told them that Angel overheard Val bragging that he and his many clients could rape Charlie and Vaggie constantly and not get in trouble with the King and Queen of Hell. Unfortunately for him, they may be Rulers of Darkness, but if anyone threatens their daughter and her girlfriend, they’re Hell’s most badass power couple. Just as they were about to deliver the fatal blow to erase him, VOX suddenly jumped forward and begged them to spare his Val whom he hugged desperately. They hesitantly agreed but placed a curse of eternal punishment on both Overlords, forbidding either of them to come near the Happy Hotel or reclaim their hold over Angel.

Angel is indeed happy to be free from Valentino, but he can’t help this nagging confusion pissing off his brain. Why of all demons would Alastor lay down his afterlife for his freedom? He can’t be fond of him like Charlie and Vaggie are…well, not fond of his sexual innuendos anyway. And the two of them are just friends…right? Sure, Angel has a wicked crush on Alastor, but he doesn’t want to push his luck with an Overlord most likely out of his league.

‘Still…why?’

There’s a pretty obvious solution to finding his answer, but…should he? Angel then got out his phone, knowing whose opinion to ask:

Angel: Hey, Charlie? Vaggie? I know ur probably busy, but can I ask u 2 a quick question?

ChaCha: Sure, Angel. What’s up?

Angel: I’ve been wondering why Al freed me, but I can’t figure out y. U think I should ask him myself?

Vags: If u want 2, I think so

Angel: Thought u don’t trust him, babe

Vags: He risked his afterlife 4 u, so I guess he’s alright. Plus, I’m curious myself

ChaCha: Just go ahead & ask him, Angel. & if he doesn’t feel like answering u, just give him time

Angel: K thanx

Putting his phone back, Angel sat up and gently moved his sleeping piglet off his lap and onto the bed. Seeing that he’s still asleep, the spider petted him one last time before slowly getting off the bed and walking out of his room to head down to the lobby.

When he got there, Angel spotted Alastor at the bar, talking with Husk…just as he had hoped. He then made his way over to the bar, surprised that they hadn’t noticed his presence yet. This gave him the opportunity to hear a bit of what they’re saying.

“You’re gonna hafta tell him sooner or later, Al,” Husk said as he cleaned a shot glass.

“I want to, Husker,” Alastor sighed sadly, “but I’m not sure how Angel will react.” That got Angel’s attention.

“How I’ll react to what?” Alastor jumped with a cry mixed with feedback (the kind you hear when you hold a mike to the speaker it’s connected to).

“Ah, shit!” Husk winced with his fur standing on it. “Ya know I hate it when ya do that!” They turned to Angel, who only gave them a bewildered stare.

“Uh, did I come at a bad time? I can always come ba—“

“Of course not, Angel dear,” Alastor said quickly. “I, uh…I was wondering how you’d react if I told you that…well…you have a lovely singing voice.” Husk facepalmed with a groaning “Really?”

‘Okay…’

“Well, I’d say I’m flattered, Smiles,” Angel laughed, deciding to humor Alastor. “Anyway, I was wondering if you’re free to talk.” Before the Radio Demon could answer, Husk answered for him.

“He is. I’m gonna go find Niffty; she needs my help with something.”

“Wait! Huske—“ But Alastor was too late; the cat already left. Seeing he’s alone with Angel, the red deer groaned in embarrassment as the spider went up to the bar to sit next to him.

“He had another rough day?”

“Lucifer only knows,” Alastor sighed, rubbing his forehead. He then turned to Angel, a soft smile like the former pornstar’s presence is his comfort. 

“So…what do you want to talk to me about, Angel? Are you feeling alright?” Angel simply brushed back his hair nervously and with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Well, actually…I’ve been having these…thoughts lately…like the past few days.”

“If it’s about Valentino, cher, you’re perfectly safe. He and VOX will never—“

“Oh, no, it’s not about that asshole,” Angel assured him. He then took a deep breath as he brushed back his hair.

‘Alright, Angel, just go out ‘n’ ask him.’

“Al, I’m gonna ask ya out straight…Why did ya risk yourself to save me from Val?” Alastor blinked in reply, and Angel can see by his blank expression that he’s surprised. He didn’t sound ungrateful there, did he?

“Look, it’s not that I don’t ‘preciate it,” Angel assured him. “Heck, I’m willin’ to kill my old man to properly thank ya. It’s just…I’m surprised that you—of everybody in this hotel—would lay down yer afterlife for me.”

“Why surprised?” Alastor asked, calm and yet a little confused.

“Well, I was unda the impression ya don’t like me cuz of my sex talk, even tho—“

“Angel, I DON’T hate—let alone dislike—you!” Alastor cried, catching the spider off guard. “In fact, I freed you from Valentino because I’ve realized I’m in love with you!”

“Wh…What…?” Angel asked in awe. Alastor slapped his hands over his mouth, his face turning as red as his hair when he realized what he just blurted out.

“Now you’ve gone and done it,” his mike-staff groaned behind him.

“Shut up,” Alastor hissed, turning to it sharply.

“Al…” Angel said, placing his hand on Alastor’s to get him to face him again. The deer saw the pink tinting his crush’s cheeks, making him adorable in his eyes.

“How…How long have ya been…crushin’ on me?” Alastor gave off a a bit of feedback (the kind you hear when changing the station on your car radio), processing what to say as his own blush toned down a bit.

“A…A few months now…after we got to know each other better. There were times you would flirt with me like a pervert, but I later on realized that you were joking with me because you like seeing me flustered…and that you would never make me do what makes me uncomfortable. But there are other things that make me love you more: You have a unique sense of humor; your smile warms me up inside; you care about those around you, even though you don’t show it.

“And that day when you came back all beaten up and violated, I was heartbroken. And when you admitted that you can’t quit the studio because you’re scared for our safety, I knew I had to help you so you don’t have to suffer anymore. You’ve sacrificed so much for us, Angel Dust, and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you without telling you how I feel.”

“Al, I…I had no idea,” Angel replied, brushing away a stray tear. “I was scared that…you were outta my league.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I felt the—“ Alastor stopped with a record scratch. “Wait…Angel, are you saying…”

“Yeah, Smiles,” Angel answered with a shy expression. “I’ve a crush on ya too. For starters, ya were the first in a long time to turn down my offer for a blowjob. And I’m cool with that; I needed someone who could cut me some slack despite bein’ a nympho. Not to mention ya talk to me like I’m not just some whore but an actual person ‘n’ respect me. Ya know how to make me smile from your stupid dad jokes to your singing on the radio. And now you riskin’ yer life for me against Val? How could I not call ya my knight in shinin’ armor?” He then looked up at the Overlord with a small, blushing smile.

“No one has evah done that fer me, not even my old man.” He then stepped up to Alastor and wrapped his upper arms around his neck. And for the first time since they’ve met, the redhead initiated the closeness.

“So…Grazie, Sorrisi. I don’t know how to thank ya ‘nough though.” Alastor’s smile then became softer, warmer, and more romantic as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist and placed the palm of his hands gently against the small of his back, making shivers go up Angel’s spine.

“Darling, having you free from that monster’s abusive grasp is reward enough for me. But if you truly want to repay me, there is something I wish to ask of you.”

“And what’s that?” Angel purred, having a very good idea what it is.

“Say you’ll be mine. Allow me to court you and prove to you what a wonderful lover I can be…so that you can later become my bride when the time comes…” Angel blushed a bit more at the proposal, leaning his forehead into Alastor’s.

“It’s a deal, baby.” And he leaned forward to kiss Alastor, who simply kissed back. As they kissed, a green-and-pink aura glowed around them. Angel feels this means he’s under Alastor’s soul contract now, but he doesn’t care. He wants to be with Alastor, now that he knows he loves him.

When they stopped glowing, Alastor pulled Angel onto his lap and held him in his arms affectionately before kissing his neck and purring romantic French words into his ear. Angel only hugged him gently with a red blush on his cheeks.

‘He knows how I love it when he speaks French to me…’

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: “Grazie, Sorrisi” is Italian for “Thanks, Smiles.”
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it; next will be Pentniss Day (12/9). Heads-up: it’s a lemon.


End file.
